1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for an ultrasound diagnosis of a tubular tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ultrasound system of the related art, a method, which divides a screen into four pieces and shows three axial-direction (an X axis, a Y axis, and a Z axis) plane images and three-dimensionally rendered data, is used for displaying an ultrasound three-dimensional (3D) image.
In detail, a multi-planner view (MPV) method, which shows three axial-direction (an X axis, a Y axis, and a Z axis) planes having orthogonality with respect to an arbitrary origin of a 3D space, is used for displaying anatomical images of a face, a spine, and a brain of a fetus. As another method, a multi-slice view (MSV) method, which shows an arbitrary slice designated by a user, is used.
Moreover, a thickness of each of a surface and a wall which surround an internal center line of an organ is observed for diagnosing tubular organs such as digestive organs (a small intestine, a large intestine, a stomach, an esophagus, and a duodenum).
For example, for Crohn's disease, it is required to check a change in a shape of a wall of a colon and whether the wall swells or bursts and thus a perforation is formed.
However, in the above-described MPV or MSV method, it is difficult to observe a thickness of a wall of a tubular object or a tubular inner wall.